The Tuna and Skylark
by paulabear26
Summary: Hibari gets a little tuna lovin for his Birthday Genderbender! SEME TSUNA! YAOI! 1827! Smut! Possible MPreg...
1. Chapter 1

Hey People! This is something that I tried... Yeah... I tried making Tsuna the Seme but it sorta failed and he is really OOC... same with Hibari... Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Unfortunate I know~ TT^TT

* * *

Saturday morning. Hibari Kyoya sat in the reception room sorting through some papers. It was a Saturday but Hibari worked anyway. His desk was neat apart from the few papers and pens. In the corner of the desk was a lamp. Next to the lamp was a picture frame with a picture. It was of his herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The tuna fish and him had been going out for the past three years now. Hibari had not been happier.

"HIE! REBORN!" A sudden scream interrupted the silence.

"Che. Stupid herbivore." Hibari muttered as he got up from his chair. He got up and headed to the roof, because that was where he had heard the sound.

-Roof-

"Reborn! Why did you do this! Kyoya is going to laugh at me! It's not funny! What am I gonna do!" Tsuna was freaking out and yelling at the tiny baby, who was sitting calmly on the fence polishing his Leon gun. Hn… Does the herbivore's voice sound higher than usual?

"Hn. Herbivore."

"HIE! KYO-KYOYA?" Tsuna screamed and fell over. Was the herbivore smaller?

"Che. What are you doing here?" Hibari got straight to the point.

"A-ano… It's your birthday so I-I brought y-you a-a-a present… But Reborn made me like this!" Tsuna cried. Hibari was confused.

"Like what herbivore?"

"I'm a girl!" Tsuna sobbed and pointed to his, or her, chest. A girl? He does have a few lumps…

"Che." Hibari smirked.

"It's not funny!" Tsuna sobbed. Hibari's smirk just got bigger and an amused look came over his face.

"Fine then! Reborn give me that!" Tsuna grabbed Reborn's Leon gun from his hands and shot.

'BANG!' "Poof!" A huge cloud of purple smoke filled the roof.

"Cough. Cough. HIE! What did I just do to Kyoya!" Tsuna screeched as the cloud started to fade away. Hibari had fallen backwards and landed on his butt. The impact of the bullet was unexpected and it hit him very hard right on his forehead.

"HIE! Kyoya! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Tsuna ran over to Hibari's side, stumbling in process.

"Che. Herbivore-" Hibari stopped short. His voice.

"Good work Tsuna. You've turned Hibari into a girl." Reborn said sarcastically.

"HIE! I didn't mean to! You guys were teasing me!" Tsuna cried.

"Hn. Herbivore, you're back to normal." Hibari said, in his now girlish voice.

"Oh? I am…" Tsuna realized. Hibari got up and swayed. That bullet must have given him a slight concussion.

"Ah! Kyoya! Be careful!"

"Che. Who's fault is this Herbivore?" Hibari said glaring slightly.

"I said I'm sorry! Now go sit down or you'll hurt yourself!"

"Are you ordering me herbivore?"

"Yes. Now move!" Tsuna started to pull Hibari to the reception room. Hibari, in a daze did not argue.

-Reception room-

"Kyoya, lie down on the couch." Tsuna said, as he gently eased Hibari on the light green couch and went to get some medicinal supplies for the forming bruise on Hibari's forehead. Sitting down Kyoya finally looked at what the bullet did. Under his jacket, two newly formed lumps were present. They were small but they still could be seen under his shirt. Deciding to get a better look, he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kyoya I got some gel fo-" Tsuna cut off as he walked in to see what Kyoya was doing. He was poking and prodding at one of his breasts and his pants were opened at the front.

"Ky-Kyoya! What are you doing!"

"Hn. Herbivore. Checking my new body that you decided to put me in." stated Hibari, he then resumed his curious prodding. Tsuna dropped the tube of gel on the floor. The scene was taking a toll on his 'little Tsuna'. His pants were now tented.

"Hn. Herbivore~ I can help you with that~" Hibari purred the words. Then suddenly the world was spinning as Tsuna was whirled onto the couch with Hibari in-between his legs. Hibari was nibbling and sucking down his neck leaving dark marks and hickeys. Suddenly the world was spinning again. This time, Tsuna had flipped them over so he was top.

"Ah! Kyoya~ I don't think you're in a state to be top today~" he purred playfully as he started nipping Kyoya's neck. One of Tsuna's hands made its way up Hibari's chest to start playing with one of his breasts. Hibari mewled and hit himself mentally for making such a noise. Tsuna kept going nipping Hibari's neck and groping Hibari's chest, earning more mewls from his love. Soon, Tsuna trailed a hand down to Hibari's open pants.

"No underwear? Kyoya~ You're so naughty~" Tsuna chuckled and Hibari shuddered as Tsuna touched his wet entrance. Tsuna quickly slip a finger inside and started moving it around.

"Ngh!" Hibari let out a quiet sound of pleasure and surprise. Tsuna added more and more fingers until three of his fingers were inside Hibari's entrance thrusting in and out slowly.

"S-stupid herbivore. F-fuck me already." Hibari growled.

"Yes sir~" Tsuna smirked and pulled Hibari's pants off in one fluid movement, his own pants following afterwards. Their shirts and jackets had been shed long ago. Tsuna positioned himself in-between Hibari's legs and lined himself up with his entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Hibari just growled in impatience. With one hard thrust Tsuna was fully inside Hibari. Hibari gasped as his hymen was roughly broken and a long hard member filed him up.

"Move." Hibari growled and moved his hips emphasizing his words. Tsuna wasted no time. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in forcefully. Soon he was thrusting his hips as Hibari thrust up to meet him. The sound of skin slapping skin was heard as the gasps and moans of both rang throughout the room. Both of them met in a sloppy kiss as their rhythm became faster and harder. Soon Hibari cried out loud and he orgasmed and Tsuna followed after, cumming deep within Kyoya.

"Happy birthday Kyoya~" Tsuna said sleepily, as he cuddled his love to his chest.

"Che." Both lovers then proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 Add me!

Hey ppl! T^T I'm sorry for not reviewing in forever... No I don't have writers block! It's just something a billion (Exxaggerating) Times worse! ... My parents found out about the TYPE of STORIES I write for ffn... If you read my other stories, Like 'A Child of a Froggy and a Prince' (B26) or 'The Pups with Silver Locks' (Inuyasha Inucest) You would know how painfully hard it is to write =.=" Anyway. I'm trying to finish those two stories first and leaving these on hold. BUT I just couldn't... so I updated! and yes. this story is going a bit fast...

WARNINGS! : Attempt rape? (No penetration) Abuse! Torture! Bad People! OOC-ness!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR!

P.S. You can add me on Facebook! (None of my personal information has been leaked! apart from a few friends... ANYWAY!  
Facebook account name: Yami no Ouji  
Profile picture: Bel taking Fran on a wall...  
add me! (If you want... and If you want to rage at me or get me to update faster... yeah)

ENJOY! Or not...

* * *

1827! GB! MPreg! Chp.2

Months passed after Hibari's birthday, now it was early September. The end of summer was approaching along with many festivals and fairs. Tsuna had gone to enjoy the end of the festivals while Kyoya stalked through the alleyways searching for prey, instead of braving the crowds. They had agreed to meet later and watch the fireworks.

* * *

-An alleyway somewhere near the festival-

Two men were huddled by a wall looking suspicious.

"Oi! Do you have the stuff?" the one with the black beanie asked.

"Yeah. How much ya want again?" said the rat-faced one.

"Twenty dollars worth."

"Here. Where's my money?"

"Right here I'll- " The man with the beanie was cut off when a hard object caught him in the side of his head.

"Dealing drugs in my town. Unacceptable. Kamikorosu." The rat-faced man was then severely beaten with two steel tonfas. Hibari frowned, the prey was so weak these days. He couldn't get a good fight out of them. He began to walk away and didn't notice that one of them was still conscious. The man with the beanie pulled outa cell and pressed the button.

"Boss! Code black! Code black!" he whispered hurridly. The man on the other end of the line grunted. His plan was working well. Hibari was nearly out of the alleyway when he was ambushed. Five monsters of men, grabbed his arms and legs. He struggled but felt… weak? This was a completely new feeling. He kept trying to throw the heavy men off of him but was stopped when one injected him with a needle. Hibari's eyes widened in shock. The last thing he saw was a dark grin then he blacked out.

"Get him in the car." The men nodded and complied. Hibari had been kidnapped.

* * *

-In front of the temple. (Agreed meeting place of Tsuna and Hibari's 'not date')-

"Hmm… I wonder where Kyoya is… he agreed to meet here. And he's never late…" Tsuna was mumbling to himself waiting for his love to come, "Where could he be…"

"Omnivore! Omnivore!" Tsuna looked up. It was Hibird. He outstretched a hand and Hibird landed on it.

"Omnivore! Omnivore! Trouble! Trouble!" Hibird was clearly distressed. Tsuna's face became lined with worry.

"What's wrong?!" He asked.

"Hibari! Hibari! Taken! Taken!" Hibird was beyond frantic. Tsuna's face turned from worry to shocked in that instant. Tsuna became dark.

"Who." He asked dangerously. Hibird shivered. He did not like this Tsuna.

"Momokyokai!" Hibird said. Tsuna glared.

"They went after Kyoya! I will kill them." Tsuna started running.

* * *

-At the Momokyokai base-

"Oi boss. What do we do with him?"

"Chain him to the wall in holding room eight. Make sure the cuffs are solid steel and hanging from the ceiling."

"What do we do then?" The boss grinned evilly.

"Anything you want." The second in command grinned.

"Come on boys. We're gonna have some fun!" the underlings all whooped and headed off to room eight... the torture chamber.

* * *

-Somewhere close to the Momokyokai base-

"Hibird. I need you to go get Kusakabe, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Then get Shamal ready to take a patient at the Vongola private hospital." Hibird chirruped in agreement. Tsuna nodded once and ran off once more, trusting Hibird to do the rest.

* * *

-Holding room eight… the torture room-

"Nnngh!" Hibari grit his teeth. These men were brutal. Whip after whip he endured it.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared at the men, but chained to ceiling and being forced to kneel made the glare seem a bit… weak. The underlings just laughed.

"What. In that state? You make us laugh!" said the one with the whip, "Oi! Bring me the Tasers."

"Yes sir." The one with the whip was handed a long rod-like Taser.

"You're gonna like this." He laughed. Hibari just glared. Hibari clenched his teeth. The pain was excruciating. The underling was tasing him from the sides and back.

"Enjoying it you little fucker?" He asked. Hibari gave no answer, instead focusing on his breathing. He had felt a weird flutter in his stomach. What was that?

"Oi! Answer when I talk to you!" Hibari stayed silent, as he was tazered again and again in is back.

* * *

(Start of sexual abuse but NOT penetration)

"Hey Johnno, this fucker doesn't know who he's dealing with… get me the cat o' nine tails!" The man said with a glare. Then a sudden thought struck him.

"Hey Johnno… get me the aphrodisiacs. The strongest we got." The man grinned evilly as the underlings did the same. Hibari's glare reappeared, fiercer than before.

"Like hell I'll eat that." Hibari snapped. The man just grinned wider.

"Who said you have to 'eat' it?" Johnno returned, with a whip with nine 'tails' and a small white bottle. He handed these to the second in command and backed off.

"I'll teach you who you're dealing with bitch." The man spat. Hibari just growled.

"Oi. Hold him down." Two more underlings appeared and grabbed Hibari's legs making sure he couldn't kick. The second in command stalked up to Hibari and squatted in between his wide spread legs. Hibari gave a warning growl.

"Touch me and you will die." He threatened. The second in command laughed out.

"Pfft! By whose hand? Yours? Chained up like that? I don't think so. Might as well enjoy this you fucking slut." He growled as he undid Hibari's belt. Hibari started squirming at once, trying to buck off the bigger man. But the two holding his legs halted his movements.

'Slap!' Hibari stopped squirming as he was suddenly hit hard across the face. Using his stunned shock to his advantage, the second in command quickly pulled Hibari's pants and boxers to Hibari's knees in one swift movement.

"Fuck!" Hibari started to squirm again.

"Slap!" Once again he was slapped hard.

"Since you aren't behaving, I won't treat you so nice." Hibari tensed as a finger circled his entrance.

"Fuck you" He growled.

"No deary, I'll be the one fucking you." The second in command said, smirking. He popped open the white bottle and pulled out an oval shaped white pill about three centimeters long and two wide. This was going to be painful.

"Uhg." Hibari let out a small grunt of pain. The man had just shoved the pill up his entrance, dry and with no prepping.

"Fuck." He groaned. The pill was taking effect immediately. His skin tingled at every little touch. His cock was rock hard and leaking precum, pearly white droplets dripping down his nine inch's. His entrance was wet and burning, craving for something to fill it.

"Well looky here boys. Looks like the bitch finally came around." Hibari couldn't move. The drug was making him weak.

"Tsu-na-yo-shi…" He couldn't say anymore and he sagged against his binds.

"I think we finally broke him boys. Now who wants that ass first?" The second in command was practically glowing.

"Grrr…" A sudden growl filled the room. The Momokyokai underlings tensed and turned slowly. There in the door way was…

* * *

Once again! Feel free to reiview/rage at me~ And add me on Facebook (Which is TWICE as effective) Once again my name/FB Account : Yami no Ouji

Add me! (I'm not a stalker =.=" Or a boy... That account is not my real one. it's just for yaoi so my parents don't find out more and kill me more)

so yeah... Hope to here from you soon! Via Review or FB or PMs~~

Paulabear OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo PPL! Sorry for not updating! bUT I've finally come to realise how hard school life is and how much ur parents can KNOW when you're writing a fanfiction O.o I got grounded alot T^T BUT I STILL UPDATED THIS VERY SHORT CHAPTER!

Oh and I want to hear some responses from you guys! Any little tips and stuff (Even how to spell words is fine)**  
**

Disclaimer: If only, If Only...

ENJOY! Or not...

* * *

**1827! GB! MPreg! chp.3**

"Grrr…" A deep growling sound filled the room sending shivers down the Momokyokai's backs.

"Nastu…" Well fuck, someone's gonna die, "No one is left standing." Within seconds, all the underlings were on the ground supporting severe injuries and struggling to breath as the ominous aura seeped from the growling beast and his master, covering the room.

"BOSS! CODE- FUCK THE CODE!" The underling boss shouted out as loud as he could into his cell, which remarkly was unbroken. The boss, who had heard this, knew at once what was happening.

"Sent the PMS." The 'Boss' said. The PMS was a new addition to the Momokyokai. The initials PMS stood for 'Private, Momokyokai Squad'. This was the boss's private squad. The best of the best men in the Momokyokai. They consisted of five people all with criminal records and great debts to the boss of Momokyokai.

"Alright boss."

The PMS were there within minutes. Tsuna looked up from where he was burning off Hibari's cuffs.

"Vongola decimo. We are to capture you and take you to our boss. Come with us quickly and we won't harm you dear little skylark." Tsuna's hatred returned tenfold.

"Not hurt him?" He growled out, "You little fuckers have put him in this condition and you say you won't hurt him? YOU FUCKERS ARE DEAD!" Tsuna finally lost it. Something snapped within him and something was unleashed… the flames of wrath.

"BOOM!" There was a huge explosion and the Momokyokai building exploded into millions of pieces. From it came only three figures in the sky. One was an animal and the others were two people, one with a flickering orange flame on his forehead and the other, unconscious in the other's arms.

* * *

-Nearing Vongola base underground-

Tsuna was starting to lose consciousness. Damn. He knew he shouldn't have lost his cool like that… but the sight of Hibari, it made him blow. Tsuna held Hibari closer to his chest. He had wrapped Hibari up in his long Vongola cloak, the only thing clean and long enough to wrap him up in. The cloak was made entirely of Tsuna's flames. Reborn had been impressed when Tsuna found this new talent. He could make his flames into any shape he desired. Small things didn't take much energy, but things big like a cloak took lots of energy.

"Drip. Drip." Huh? Drops fell from Tsuna's face to Hibari's. What is this? Tsuna thought. Is… this… blood? Tsuna reached up with one hand and touched under his nose. Nope. No blood. He felt higher under he finally reached under his eyes. He retracted his hands ands looked…

.

.

.

Red. Blood. Fuck.

In his haste Tsuna sped up. He knew he wouldn't have much more time for either Hibari or himself. Hibari could fall ill if he was exposed to the outside air for any longer and Tsuna was going to faint any second now.

Nearly there! He could see the entrance coming closer and closer. At the entrance Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi (With goggles), Reborn and a team of doctors awaited with a stretcher. Tsuna sped up, pushing himself to his absolute limit and finally reached them. He quickly placed Hibari on the stretcher.

"Hurry! Save him!" Tsuna said quickly. The doctors were already at it. An oxygen mask was placed on Hibari's face and he was quickly wheeled into the hospital wing with Bianchi following. Tsuna hobbled after the stretcher trying to keep up but was suddenly stopped.

"No! I have to be with him! Let me go!" Tsuna said struggling within his friends' arms. Yamamoto and Gokudera just shook their heads.

"Jyuudaime you need medical treatment immediately!" Gokudera said in panic.

"Hayato is right. We need to get you to the hospital wing too." Yamamoto's serious face was coming up. his smile was non-existent.

"No! I need Hibari!" Tsuna tried wriggling out of their arms but hissed sharply when he felt pain up his back. That was all his body could take. Tsuna fainted.

"TSUNA!/JYUUDAIME!"

"Take him to the emergency department now!" Reborn shouted in a panicked tone. Yamamoto didn't even hesitate. He swept Tsuna into his arms and ran towards said department with Gokudera hot on his heels.

* * *

-Later in a hospital room-

"Beep. Beep. Beep." The steady beeping of the Pulse detector was the only sound in the room. The only thing that told the doctors that, the patient it was attached to, was alive.

"How is he doctor?" Reborn asked.

"I'm sorry Reborn-san. Young Vongola decimo has used too much of his flames and energy, let alone the amount of damage he has taken from the fight. It took a great toll on his body. We can only tell that his senses will be weak for a week or two and his eyesight has temporarily been disabled. Right now we can only describe him as comatose." Reborn nodded in understanding. Who knew his stupid student will go this far to protect someone?

"What about Hibari?" Reborn asked further.

"Hibari-san is fine. He has received wounds from whips and other torture devices but they are only flesh wounds and will heal in a few weeks. They also drugged him with a small white pill. We were able to remove it from his system and his strength will return to him in a few hours. He has also gained consciousness. Seems that his wounds were tended to by Tsunayoshi-sama's life flames." The doctor concluded. Reborn frowned. His idiot student healed someone while knowing his condition was worse off.

"Dame-Tsuna… You are an idiot." Reborn muttered.

"Grr. Don't. Insult. Tsunayoshi." Reborn and the doctor turned quickly.

"Ah! Hibari-san! You must rest! Please go back to your room!"

"Don't order me around herbivore. I've come to see my omnivore. Now leave. I want to be alone with him." Hibari then turned away from the doctor, who left immediately along with Reborn, and instead looked to Tsuna's comatose state.

"Baka-omnivore…"

"Drip. Drip. "

Tears fell onto the soft cheeks of Vongola Decimo.

"Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

OH YEAH! I forgot to ask! What is that thingy called? The one that beeps and keeps ur heart rate or something?

YOU DECIDE! SHOULD TSUNA DIE OR LIVE?  
SHOULD HIBARI BE A SINGLE PARENT!?  
Review to vote.


	4. Chapter 4 I'M ALIVE!

Heyo... I''m Lazy yes I am... Very... I'm sorry this is a short story... and Tsuna isn't dead...YET

Disclaimer: Dude seriously?

* * *

Chp.4

-With Tsuna –

"Bleep… bleep… bleep…"

"Ugh my head… where am I?…" Tsuna blearily opens his eyes and looks around, "Why's everything so white?"

"Decimo."

"Hie!" Tsuna squealed. He hadn't squealed for a while now… it felt somehow relaxing.

"Hello?" Tsuna uttered out to the empty white.

"Decimo. Open your eyes."

"Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?"

"Decimo, you must open your eyes. To know where you are, you must open your eyes… to see who I am, you must open your eyes."

"Huh? What do you mean? Aren't my eyes already open?..."

"Decimo. Open them."

"Nngh!" Tsuna groaned and pried his eyes open. A sudden bright flash caused Tsuna to clench his eyes closed briefly. When the shock passed Tsuna opened his eyes again.

Blue.

That was the first thing Tsuna saw… lots and lots of blue. Light blue slowing fading into a dark blue, then suddenly to black.

"Decimo." Tsuna turned his head to the sound of someone's voice.

"Huh? … AH! Primo!?" Tsuna finally recognized the voice.

"Not only Primo ya stupid weak bastard."

"Oi Ricardo! Don't be so mean! He's did it out of love."

"Exactly my point! Only weak fools fall in love! It was your downfall too! I used your love of your famiglia against you. You were too weak." Tsuna shivered… he half knew why Primo was here but the Secondo? WHY WAS HE HERE?

"Ano… why am I here? … and where am I?" Tsuna asked tentatively.

"WEAKLING!" Tsuna flinched back and fell on his butt. When had he gotten up?

"YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU WERE WEAK!" Tsuna frowned he had finally had enough. Standing up he glared at the second boss.

"Listen here you freaking dead bastard. I am not weak for protecting the one I love. So get it into your fucking thick head. I protected the one I care for and put my life on the line for him. And I guess my life was the price for his protection. I don't regret it and I am not weak." Tsuna panted harshly after his rant.

"Hmm. Finally showing some back-bone eh Decimo? You should do it more often. Your little lover likes that." Secondo said with a smirk. Tsuna blushed crimson.

"Ah! Ricardo! Don't bully our decimo too much!" Primo whined, "And who said you were dead young decimo?" Tsuna stopped.

"I'm not dead?"

"Nopeee~~~ But you're on the brink of death~ your little skylark-san is quite upset." Primo smiled cheerily. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Kyouya…" Tsuna whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Decimo! You must live."

"Why though? He never needed me before, and he doesn't need me now."

"You don't know how wrong you are decimo. He needs you now more than ever, after all you are the father of his child." Tsuna froze.

"What?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"You're the father of his children?" Tsuna stopped moving.

"What? How? When? Who? ME?" Tsuna grew more frantic with every word he uttered, "And if I don't know this how do you know!?" Tsuna pointed accusingly at the Primo. Giotto only smiled.

"My lover told me~" He smiled and gave a small guy/girlish giggle.

"Who?" Tsuna asked with a confused look.

"That'd be me…"

"Hie!" Tsuna squealed again as another figure entered the blue/black space/room.

"A… Alaude… –san?" Tsuna asked.

"Oho… so you know my lover's name~" Giotto smirked gleefully but his eyes showed a hint of possessiveness.

"How could I not?! After being blown up, used for target practice, squished under boulders, hit in the head with 10 ton mallets and given multiple injuries EVERY SINGLE DAY! How could I not remember the Vongola Primo's guardians' faces and names! Heck I even had to remember what kind of weapons they used and how they used them! ARGH!" Tsuna huffed and puffed with built up anger. Giotto, Alaude and the Second all looked at each other, giving Tsuna a weird look. Tsuna seemed to notice and tensed up further.

"Ah… sorry… I've been stressed out a lot lately… But that's not the point here! What about Kyouya carrying my baby?!" Tsuna grew worried again.

"Babies decimo babies." Giotto repeated emphasizing his point.

"Ok! But how's that even possible!? How do you even know!?" Tsuna asked again.

"Like I told you Decimo-"

"I told him." Alaude answered cutting off Giotto. The second totally forgotten.

"How do you know?" Tsuna asked tentatively.

"I'm Giotto's cloud, he's your cloud. We get along more than you think little decimo. And since you've been neglecting him these few months he needed someone to talk to, I stepped in to help him along… after all I was in a similar situation…" Alaude finished off with a small blush adorning his smooth silky pale cheeks. Giotto smirked.

Tsuna came to a realization.

"I have to go back." Tsuna said with a new found resolve, "I have to go apologize. I have to be there for him… I have to be there for my Kyouya. I can't die now. I refuse to die now. I must go back." Tsuna's eyes grew sharper.

"Not yet Decimo. You're still weak." The second finally spoke again, you will go back when we have finished training you."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked confusedly at the second, "You're going to train me?"

"We've been planning this for some time now. Since you have already learnt most of my fighting style, we decided for the second to teach you how to use the flames of wrath." Giotto explained.

"Nngh! Asari! Not here!" a sudden voice broke the heavy atmosphere.

"Ano… G… I can hear you…" Giotto said with a smirk.

"Ahahaha! I guess we got caught." A voice that sounded so much like Yamamoto's spoke. Giotto slapped his forehead.

"Asari, G how many times do I have to tell you not to mess around in the decimo's mind?" Giotto said with a frown.

"NANI?!" Tsuna screamed, "You're doing what in my mind!?"

"Having sex." G said bluntly. So much like Gokudera… Tsuna thought.

"G! I told you it's much more than that! Its called making love." Asari whined.

"What. Sex is sex. S'not like the decimo doesn't know about it. Since he got his cloud knocked up. So much like our Giotto over here… irresponsible." G commented. Tsuna and Alaude blushed crimson as Giotto frowned.

"Ah G! You're so cruel!" Giotto faked tears, "Hold me Alaude!" Giotto jumped into Alaude's arms. Alaude just rolled his eyes and pet Giotto on the head.

"Ok ok. Let's get onto the training! Earlier you start earlier you finish!" G stated.

"Hai." Tsuna's face turned determined again as he thought of his boyfriend.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

-In the 'real' world with Kyouya-

Kyouya sat in a chair next to Tsuna's bed. It had been five days now and his love still showed no sign of waking. His heart still beat at the same slow tempo not showing signs of ever stopping nor going faster. It was like Tsuna was in an eternal sleep. The only thing keeping him alive, the machines attached to his body.

Hibari couldn't eat anymore. Not now knowing that his love could be put off life- support any minute now and be lost in a better place. Hibari had not left Tsuna's bedside since he had woken up that day. Since he wouldn't move. The doctors were ordered to bring Hibari's things to Tsuna's room. He also had an IV stuck in his arm providing him with nutrients.

Hibari was once again tracing Tsuna's hand with his own. He had been doing it for the last few days know. He now knew Tsuna's hand like the back of his own hand. The shape… the feel… the cold. Tsuna's hands had always been warm, but now. It reminded Kyouya of an ice brick.

"Knock Knock!" There was a knock at the door but Hibari made no motion to go open it or even acknowledge the person behind it.

* * *

Review! Let me know how to make you cry!


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry chapter

TWO! Because I feel bad and also it's a really short chapter...

* * *

The Tuna and Skylark Chp.5

"What are we going to do! We can't leave him there!" Gokudera was shouting at an irritated pineapple, his black haired boyfriend and a contemplative baby.

"But Hayato. We can't get close to him! Even Mukuro couldn't get him up for a fight! He won't leave his side." Yamamoto ever-present smile was gone. That scar on his chin seemed to stand out more.

"We can't leave him there! It's been a week already! He won't let anyone else get close to him and whenever Jyuudaime's heartbeat get's low, he just feeds his own flames to him! He's a hazard to himself! He won't even eat!" Gokudera was clearly worried for the one he came to have an understanding with. He even went as far as having sake with the man. To see such a strong composed male sink down and lose his composure like this. It hurt him more than he let on.

Mukuro was not smirking or smiling. He had come to care for his boss and his sparring buddy was in reality probably his closest friend. They may not exchange words, but they exchanged much more heavier, meaningful blows. When either he or the skylark was angered or feeling a strong emotion, they sparred. They felt each other's emotion behind every exchange. Every hit, every block, every dodge, so much more than a conversation.

"We have to get him away." Everyone looked at him in shock. Gokudera reacted first.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"We have to get him out." Mukuro repeated himself, deathly calm, "He can't go on like this, and neither can we." Everyone looked down at their feet. He was right; they couldn't go on like this… he couldn't go on like this.

"So. What's the plan?"

* * *

-Tsuna's room-

"Beep… beep… beep…" a steady pulse. A steady calm pulse, steady and not much more…

Hibari sat quietly. Hoping and wishing… like a fucking girl. He hated this feeling. Feeling like a bloody bitch whose boyfriend is in a coma. Wait a minute, that's him. He hated it. Feeling hopeless.

"Beep… beep… beep…" No change what so ever. It was futile. He knew yet he didn't. He clung hopelessly to the wish.

Hibari held lifelessly to the cold hand inside his own. It has been unchanged for… how long was it now?... he has lost track of time. What was the use if he has no one to count it with? …

* * *

- Outside Tsuna's room-

"You know the plan right."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Ready then?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"One, Two, THREE!"

The three men and baby jumped into the room. Hibari looked up startled.

"Takeshi! Grab him! Mukuro! Restraints!" Hayato yelled as he ran to grab Hibari's tonfas. On a drunken truth or truth game, he had finally revealed it to him.

Hibari fought after he realized what was happening. But it was too late. Yamamoto had him around the waist and arms pinned to his sides while Mukuro had restrained him from the hips down. Mix that with his lack of proper sleep, food and weapons. Hibari was still dangerous but not as he usually was. He didn't go down willingly. Even after realizing he couldn't get out, he still fought.

"Reborn-san! Now!"

"BANG!" Hibari was knocked out cold by a horse tranquilizer.

"Doctor!" Doctors came in wheeling in a hospital bed, oxygen mask and an IV with a pack of nutrients and blood on it. They quickly transferred him from Yamamoto's arms and placed him on the bed. Mukuro undid the restraints immediately. The doctors began checking his vitals. Many gasps and anxious murmurs were heard. Both bags of fluids were stuck into Hibari's wrist and oxygen mask strapped to his face.

"What's wrong! What's happened!" Hayato panicked.

"His levels… How is he even still alive!" A doctor shouted. Mukuro stiffened, having first hand experience of what the prefect could take.

"What has he done." Mukuro growled.

"His His… All of them… His vitals are almost non-existent!" A doctor screeched.

"He needs treatment now!" The doctors were gone and Hibari with them.

Too caught up with rushing him out of the room. They didn't see the faint tear flowing down his face.

"No…"

* * *

I was serious... How do I make you cry? REVIEWSSS


End file.
